


challenge

by Princessprecure



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessprecure/pseuds/Princessprecure





	

Here is a challenge for any one who is interested it's a miraculous ladybug criminal au  with ladybug as the criminal  similar to [on the prowl](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12016319/1/On-The-Prowl) by ghostgirl19.

 

 

some criteria 

  * chat noir in the  beginning doesn't exist
  * chat noir does appear by the end 
  * Marinette is still ladybug 
  * miraculous you choose if they still exist or not
  *  explain why ladybug turned to crime 
  * secret identity remain in tact aka no knows ladybug is Marinette
  * she becomes a hero in the end 



 Here are some things I would like if you added but don't need to. One us please make it so she was a hero then be came a criminal. If you do this please explain somewhere in the story. Two please show the city learning to trust there new hero's. That all please  send me a link to the story when you have started posting it. 

Thank You 

PrincessPrecure


End file.
